


Dating the Long Way Around by Answeraquestion

by Jemimma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemimma/pseuds/Jemimma





	Dating the Long Way Around by Answeraquestion

— Ну, конечно, ты здесь, — сказал Тони, обращаясь к безобидной на вид маленькой шкатулке, которая стояла над его верстаком. Он не был уверен, что именно сейчас испытывает — облегчение или беспокойство. Но на всякий случай сунул руки в карманы, чтобы удержаться и не потрогать шкатулку. Так безопасней.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Роуди у него из-за спины, переключая внимание на себя. Тони обернулся и взглянул на него.

— Ага, — он пожал плечами. — Хотя костюм видал лучшие дни, он свое назначение выполнил. А вот туфли я точно сожгу.

Роуди покачал головой.

— Я у тебя кое о чем попросил. Только об одном, Старк. Одна-единственная просьба. Не исчезать. Я что, так много хочу?

— Роудс, не ной. Это просто неприлично, когда ты начинаешь ныть, когда у тебя в голосе появляется этот тон, и мне он не нравится. — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Спасибо.

Роуди обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе одной рукой.

— Ты заноза в заднице, — проворчал он, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Ага, иди ты. Серьезно, — он обнял Роуди в ответ и на мгновение опустил голову ему на плечо. — Тебе разве не нужно заняться стиркой? Или еще чем-нибудь?

— Возьми выходной от похищений силами зла, и тогда, может быть, я наконец-то смогу нормально загрузить сушилку, — Роуди сел возле верстака. — Это ты виноват…

— Я виноват? Я? — Тони прижал руку к груди, пытаясь изобразить оскорбленную невинность, но он слишком устал, чтобы на самом деле стараться. — Очень неуместное замечание.

Роуди сурово уставился на него.

— Ну хорошо, может, в каком-то смысле и уместное, но ты бы хоть немного… — Тони закатил глаза. — Хотя ладно. — Он сел рядом с Роуди и ссутулился. — Извини.

— Вот ты каждый раз просишь прощения, — заявил Роуди. Но он улыбался, хоть и едва заметно.

— Искреннее раскаяние должно учитываться, — сказал Тони.

— Ага-ага, — Роуди перевел взгляд на него. — Стив, да?

— Стив, — кивнул Тони и пожал плечами. — Он первый меня поцеловал. В свою защиту хочу сказать, что целуется он хорошо, очень сложно ему отказать после этого.

— А ты хочешь отказать?

Тони открыл рот. Закрыл.

— Нет, — признал он наконец. — На самом деле нет.

Он почесал в затылке.

— Это проблема?

— Не-а, — сказал Роуди. Он подпер подбородок рукой. — Да уж, у тебя ничего не бывает просто.

Это не прозвучало, как вопрос, но Тони все равно ответил:

— Стараюсь, чтобы это не становилось привычкой.

Роуди фыркнул:

— Ты просто заноза в заднице, Старк.

— Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, Роудс.

— Что, я? Это меня ты называешь занозой? — Роуди встал из-за верстака. — О. О, я просто не могу дождаться, когда это услышу. Жду не дождусь. — Он сложил руки на груди. — Почему. И чем же я тебе такая заноза, а, Старк?

Тони ткнул в него пальцем:

— Это из-за тебя на мне оказались красные стринги.

— Я не помешаю? — спросил Стив, стоя в дверях.

— Не помешаешь, — отозвался Роуди.

— Уверен? — переспросил Тони.

— Не помешает, — повторил Роуди.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, выражение его лица оставалось нечитаемым.

— Я могу уйти…

— Вот именно поэтому с тобой никто не ходит на второе свидание, — сказал Роуди, обращаясь к Тони, и повернулся к Стиву: — Его боты сломались.

— Ничего они не сломались, ты был в броне, они снимают броню, просто ты подошел к ним слишком близко…

— Это не объясняет, зачем они сняли с меня штаны!

Стив издал звук, подозрительно похожий на смех, а когда Тони обернулся к нему, то зажал рот рукой.

— Прости, — сказал он неразборчиво. Его глаза задорно блестели, но он все же взял себя в руки. — Мне стоит волноваться о…

— Я их починил, — Тони закатил глаза. — Они были рассчитаны на спецкостюм под броней, и не виноваты в том, что ты его не носишь и до сих пор боишься посадочной площадки.

— Ничего я не боюсь, просто предпочитаю не терять достоинство и штаны на виду у всего Нью-Йорка, — отрезал Роуди.

— Поздно волноваться о достоинстве, ты же дружишь со мной. — Тони обернулся к Стиву. — В чем дело, Кэп, ты уже избавился от наших незваных гостей?

— Все ушли, — Стив сунул руки в карманы. На нем снова были пиджак и галстук, но не тот галстук, что раньше. Тони задался вопросом, что случилось с предыдущим. — Я подумал, что… — Стив дернул плечом, — я мог бы проводить тебя до твоих комнат.

Тони почувствовал, что непроизвольно улыбается:

— Не думаю, что это обязательно, Кэп. Я вообще-то знаю, где моя спальня.

Роуди фыркнул:

— Да неужели? Я бы сказал, что тебе нужен эскорт хотя бы затем, чтобы ты не просидел здесь всю ночь без сна. Снова.

— Эй, вообще-то…

— Он прав, — сказал Стив негромко, но твердо.

Тони взвесил шансы. Потом пересчитал еще раз — с учетом того, что придется иметь дело с двумя сразу.

— Вам обоим, — сказал он, указывая пальцем попеременно на Стива и Роуди, — запрещается сговариваться против меня. Этого не должно случиться. И вам нужно это твердо себе уяснить.

Роуди выпрямился:

— Спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Эй, это не…

Роуди протянул руку Стиву:

— Приятно было увидеться, Кэп.

— Вы вообще меня слушаете?..

— Взаимно и спасибо за поддержку, — Стив пожал Роуди руку, и Тони сдался.

— Держись подальше от неприятностей, — велел Роуди, обращаясь к Тони.

— Иди уже, поставь белье сушиться и не забудь положить отдельно то, на котором написано «бережная стирка», — отозвался тот.

Роуди рассмеялся и проскользнул в двери, оставляя Тони наедине со Стивом. Стив неловко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Привет.

— Привет, — отозвался Тони и поднялся на ноги. — Я так понимаю, свидание окончено.

— Да, похоже, пора расходиться.

Тони кивнул и сунул руки в карманы:

— Ага. Ну, так что?.. Наверное, это было худшее свидание всех времен.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

— Тогда второе наверняка окажется лучше, да? — спросил он, в его голосе прозвучала надежда, которая обрадовала Тони больше, чем он был готов признать.

— Ну, оказалось бы, но теперь ты нас сглазил, — сказал он, и Стив ухмыльнулся. — Идем, поможешь мне отыскать кровать.

Ему очень нравился легкий румянец, который залил лицо Стива от шеи вверх, но Тони давно свыкся с тем, что он вообще довольно жалкая личность. А Стив, когда краснел, становился еще привлекательней.

Они шли по коридорам молча, но тишина не действовала Тони на нервы так, как он опасался. Тишина была естественной, правильной — так же, как правильно сейчас было прислониться к стене лифта, почти касаясь плечом плеча Стива.

Слишком уставший, чтобы переживать о возможных проблемах или разрушениях, Тони сосредоточился исключительно на том, чтобы добраться до своих комнат. Они, судя по виду, не пострадали, и Тони остановился в дверях, потер лицо рукой.

— Джарвис, здесь все цело, да? Ты внимательно все проверил?

— На что именно, сэр?

— Не знаю, на магию, что ли.

— У меня отсутствуют надежные методики определения наличия магии, — признался Джарвис. — Тем не менее, признаков проникновения нет, и ваши комнаты не пострадали. Я не вижу ни единой угрозы.

— Пока сойдет. — Тони прошел через комнату, не озаботясь тем, чтобы включить свет, пока не остановился перед дверью спальни. Он повернулся к Стиву, размышляя о том, прилично ли предлагать отсосать по-быстрому после первого свидания. Наверное, нет. Нужно было выяснить до того, как уходить из дому вечером, сейчас-то у Джарвиса точно не спросишь.

Хотя мисс Мэннерс тоже вряд ли писала об этом в своей колонке.

Вместо этого он просто придвинулся ближе, пальцы очертили знакомые контуры щеки Стива. Тони поднял голову и легким поцелуем коснулся его губ.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он и опустил руки, отступил на шаг назад. На это потребовалось гораздо больше сил, чем обычно уходило на один-единственный шаг.

Если бы он не так вымотался, то, наверное, расплакался бы.

Стив оставался на месте, держа руки по швам; его щеки горели румянцем, губы раскрылись. Тони с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь напомнить себе, что он вел себя хорошо, что он способен продолжать вести себя хорошо, что эта возможность целиком и полностью в его руках. Он мог действовать, как нормальный человек, и дать Стиву шанс привыкнуть к их отношениям, и это было бы гораздо легче, если бы Стив в это же самое время не сдергивал с себя галстук и не стаскивал торопливо пиджак.

Тони удивленно моргнул. Стив был… Он открыл рот. Закрыл.

Стив низко опустил голову и дергал каждую пуговицу, вытаскивая ее из петли, чуть сильнее, чем на самом деле требовалось. Его руки были напряжены, хватка — слишком сильна для тонкой ткани, и вот пуговица оторвалась, отлетела в сторону и ударилась об пол с тонким звуком, слишком громким в неожиданной тишине.

— Э… — сказал Тони, потому что он был очень умный.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив. Он поднял голову — брови сурово сдвинуты, губы плотно сжаты. Тони не был уверен, что означает это выражение лица, но оно явно не вписывалось в ситуацию; не с таким лицом обычно раздеваются, чтобы заняться сексом.

— Что ты… — Тони знал, что у него, скорее всего, отвисла челюсть, но в свое оправдание мог бы сказать, что это был самый сердитый стриптиз, который ему доводилось видеть за свою жизнь. Судя по лицу Стива, если бы он мог сжечь свою одежду силой мысли, она бы уже весело полыхала синим пламенем. Тони поднял руку. — Ладно, хорошо, погоди, это…

— Это не должно быть так сложно, — сказал Стив, тихо и сдавленно. Туфля со стуком покатилась по полу, и Тони проводил ее взглядом с каким-то болезненным любопытством.

— Нет-нет, это неправильно, это совсем неправильно, и я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит, мы что, теперь срываем зло на туфлях? Туфли что-то не то сделали?.. — Он сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы увернуться от следующей баллистической туфли, и почувствовал, как в груди пузырится смех. Тони не был уверен, действительно ли здесь есть что-то смешное, или это уже истерика, и не был уверен, что это так уж важно. Он знал, что ухмыляется, как идиот, и знал, что это ужасно. Стив поднял голову, его лицо было напряженным и усталым. Тони попытался как-нибудь убрать улыбку с лица.

— Стив, слушай, это правда необязательно, честное слово, мы оба устали, это были очень длинные несколько недель, так что… Просто ляг и поспи, хорошо?

— Ты не принимаешь меня всерьез, — сквозь зубы произнес Стив, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то, чего Тони не понял, но ничего хорошего оно точно не сулило.

Тони сложил руки на груди, все веселье как рукой сняло.

— Знаешь, я сейчас очень стараюсь не принимать близко к сердцу то, что происходит, правда, потому что когда речь заходит об отношениях, мой послужной список оставляет желать лучшего, — сказал он, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, — но знаешь что? Все, кто оказывались в моей постели, хотели там оказаться.

— А ты думаешь, я не хочу? — спросил Стив и покраснел. Он шагнул вперед, совсем близко к Тони, почти касаясь его. Тони чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его чудесной голой кожи, и вцепился в собственный пиджак, чтобы удержаться, не протянуть руку и не приняться трогать. Лапать, если честно. Вот более подходящее слово — «лапать».

— Прямо сейчас? — Тони приподнял брови и взглянул на Стива. — Прямо сейчас ты больше похож на человека, который вот-вот предстанет перед трибуналом, причем обязательно в голом виде, из-за каких-то армейских правил, или еще почему-то, не знаю, я не всегда тебя понимаю, Роджерс, но это не…

Стив шумно дышал, его рот был чуть приоткрыт, лицо горело.

— Ты хочешь меня? — спросил он. — Хочешь этого?

— Что? — Тони не представлял, есть ли социально приемлемый способ ответить на этот вопрос и не разрыдаться, так что он ограничился тем, что повторил: — Что?

Стив не касался его, не оттеснял назад, но и не отступал сам.

— Ты, — повторил он, и его голос чуть дрогнул, — хочешь меня? Хочешь этого? Потому что если нет…

— Ты спрашиваешь, хочу ли я тебя?

— Мне вроде как важно это знать, — подчеркнул Стив.

— Если бы ты имел хоть малейшее представление, — выдохнул Тони, потому что крови в мозге оставалось явно недостаточно, чтобы продолжать высшую нервную деятельность, — о всем том грязном, распутном и безнравственном, что я мечтаю сделать с тобой… — Он смотрел на Стива в упор, слишком уставший и уже даже не пытающийся намекать или очаровывать. — Ты бы таких вопросов не задавал.

Стив отпрянул и, казалось, покраснел еще сильнее, и Тони воспользовался преимуществом, с трудом дыша, с трудом пытаясь вспомнить, что вообще-то, это он здесь опытный мужчина, а вовсе не неуклюжий пятнадцатилетний подросток, который отчаянно хочет потерять девственность с нападающим школьной футбольной команды. Что он делал это — что бы ни подразумевалось под «этим» — и раньше. И не один раз.

И он не собирался все испортить. Он контролировал ситуацию, контролировал себя и будет продолжать в том же духе.

— То есть это…

— Да, — выдохнул Стив.

— Да — что «да»? — Тони снова сбился с мысли, потому что это у Стива получалось просто прекрасно: сбивать с толку и запутывать, а потом бросать, растерянного и ошеломленного, и это совсем не честно.

— Что хочешь, — Стив двинулся вперед.

Тони неловко отступил, совершенно рефлекторно, не думая о том, что делает.

— Да?

— Да — всему грязному, да — распутному, все, что хочешь, — Стив подался ближе.

— Да? — повторил Тони, и губы Стива были совсем близко. На расстоянии вдоха и вишнево-алые, и Тони было просто необходимо попробовать их на вкус — так же необходимо, как дышать.

— Да, пожалуйста? — сказал Стив, и это оказалось больше, чем Тони мог выдержать, больше, чем он когда-либо надеялся получить. Он потянулся к губам Стива, и ко всему остальному, что к ним прилагалось.

Поцелуй оказался горячим и сладким; Тони был совершенно уверен, что в какой-то момент Стив поднял его, или он сам каким-то образом взобрался выше по груди Стива, потому что поцелуй длился целую вечность и все равно закончился слишком быстро. Когда Тони отстранился — то лишь затем, чтобы перевести дух, хотя необходимость дышать отошла на второй план по сравнению с необходимостью раздеться.

— Ладно, — выговорил он; они уже оказались в спальне, отлично, молодец, Стив, хорошая работа, и кровать была здесь, слава богу, совсем рядом. Они еще не добрались до нее, но оставалось совсем немного, замечательно, как раз то, что нужно.

— Ладно, во-первых, — сказал он, а у Стива очень хорошо получалось расстегивать пряжки на ремнях, просто отлично, и как только Тони раньше жил, не зная этого? — Во-первых, — повторил он, потому что два слова за раз — такой, видимо, был предел для практически обескровленного мозга, — нет. Нет, согласие вслепую не принимается. Нет. Не делай так, никогда так не поступай.

— Ладно, — Стив куда-то отшвырнул свой ремень, и Тони совершенно не возражал, его все устраивало, он практически гордился тем, какие ловкие у Стива пальцы.

— Ты должен четко обозначить границы допустимого, то, на что ты согласен, и на что нет, и свой уровень комфорта, и…

— Попался, — сказал Стив, и его руки уже были под рубашкой Тони, сминая и задирая ее. Тони рванул за полы, и, должно быть, потерял пуговицу-другую, но ему было на них искренне плевать, потому что он как раз отшвыривал рубашку в сторону, а Стив помогал ему стянуть майку через голову. — Границы. Я разбираюсь в границах. — Стив провел ладонью по его животу, и Тони пошатнулся.

— Очень важно, чтобы ты… — Он был совершенно уверен, что продолжает говорить, но не слышал даже сам себя, потому что Стив опустился на колени, легко проводя губами по коже над ребрами и ниже, к бедру. Тони окончательно потерял способность здраво рассуждать.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, и его слова горячим дыханием легли на кожу Тони, горячо, нежно и влажно. — Можно, мы потом поговорим о границах?

— Нет, нельзя, это плохо, мы не… — Его пальцы нырнули в волосы Стива. — Не делай так.

Стив мгновенно отстранился, и Тони пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сдержать умоляющий жалобный стон.

— Нет, нет, вот то, что ты делаешь ртом, можешь продолжать, пожалуйста, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Я хочу сказать — не ввязывайся в секс, прежде чем убедишься, что ясно изложил свои ожидания, это…

Тони не сдержался и заскулил, потому что Стив провел языком от его бедра к животу.

— Безопасность! Безопасный секс, вот что…

— Если честно, то я не планирую делать это с кем-то еще, — сказал Стив, и Тони понимал, что услышал что-то важное, но так сосредоточился на ощущении дыхания Стива у своего пупка, что не был уверен, почему именно это так важно. — И затащить тебя в постель было чертовски трудно, так что дальше, я думаю, мы уже разберемся.

— Стой, что? — спросил Тони.

Стив пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Может, ты просто скажешь мне, что тебе нравится?

— Да почти все, — сказал Тони, и наверное, это было не то, в чем стоило признаваться, хотя вряд ли Стив каким-то образом мог не знать о его своеобразном прошлом опыте. — Меня немного больше волнует то, на что согласен ты, я не хочу давить на тебя и принуждать к чему-то, чего ты не хочешь или что тебе не нравится.

— Я скажу, если что, — сообщил Стив, уверенно касаясь бедер Тони, его спины и задницы, мягко поглаживая его по бокам.

— Стив…

— Я, если честно, об этом не переживаю, Тони. Ты же понимаешь, что, если придется, я могу тобой стену пробить?

— А можно, ты сначала словами скажешь, до того, как наносить тяжкие телесные повреждения? — спросил Тони и почувствовал, как в горле пузырится смех. — Я прекрасно понимаю слово «нет», правда.

Стив поднял глаза, и его лицо, его взгляд снизу вверх, его губы казались словно родом из ночных грез, которые не раз посещали Тони. Вернее было бы сказать, которые с некоторых пор возвращались к Тони с завидным постоянством, но реальность, как выяснилось, оказалась гораздо лучше всего, что могло изобрести его испорченное воображение. Стив улыбался, нежно, притягательно и задорно, когда быстрым движением расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Тони.

— Ебать… — выдохнул тот. Мозг наконец-то полностью отключился.

— Работаю над этим, — Стив быстро стаскивал с него штаны.

— Ну слава богу, — совершенно серьезно сказал Тони; последний раз, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы начать молиться, он почти умирал. Он снова запустил пальцы в волосы Стива и, должно быть, вцепился слишком сильно, но не мог себя сдержать. — Я уж боялся, что ты девственник.

Стив застыл на месте; он уже успел сунуть руки, свои чудесные большие руки, Тони в трусы, обхватить ладонями ягодицы.

— Ну, — произнес он, и у Тони в голове мгновенно прояснилось.

— Скажи, что это у тебя не первый раз, — велел он.

— Это у меня не первый раз, — эхом отозвался Стив без запинки.

Тони сморгнул.

— Ты врешь?

— Ты сказал, что хочешь от меня услышать, вот я и…

— О, да ради бога! — Тони попятился и наткнулся на кровать. — Не ври, это не… просто не ври. Мне все равно, я просто, понимаешь, не хочу все испортить, и нервничаю из-за этого, а ты вроде как знаешь, что делать, так и не скажешь…

Стив плавным движением поднялся на ноги, черт побери, у Тони закружилась голова, просто от того, как Стив двигался.

— Я проводил исследования, — сказал он.

Тони уставился на него:

— Что? Проводил исследования — чего? — Его глаза широко раскрылись. — Секса? Ты… исследовал вопросы секса. Да, конечно, ты так и поступил бы, вполне, аналитическое мышление и все такое, хотя погоди-ка — а как?

Стив снова залился смущенным румянцем, но взял себя в руки, на лице отразилась решимость.

— Интернет — великое изобретение, — выдавил он сквозь зубы, и Тони понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы до него дошло все, скрывающееся за этой фразой.

— Ты отправился в интернет за порнухой, — подытожил он безучастно.

— Не за порнухой, — подчеркнул последнее слово Стив. — То есть, я знал… И знаю… Что в интернете есть и просто информация, а не только порно, Тони, там же…

— Ты смотрел порнуху в интернете, — Тони, кажется, немного подкосило это осознание. — И не позвал меня.

Стив взглянул вверх, на его лице раздражение мешалось со смущением.

— Я не…

Тони не стал слушать дальше, что бы ни хотел еще сказать Стив — оно потерялось в поцелуе; их тела столкнулись чуть сильнее, чем намеревался Тони, но это было уже неважно; Стив прижал его к себе так сильно, что оторвал от пола, обнял жадно и требовательно, и немного слишком крепко, но так правильно. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив дышал с трудом, а Тони изо всех сил старался не скулить.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив; его лицо горело, зрачки расширились. — Возможно. Возможно, порно я тоже смотрел.

Тони рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом в плечо Стиву.

— Зачем? — спросил он почти что жалобно. — Господи, Стив, есть же способы гораздо, гораздо лучше…

— Я использовал то, что у меня было, — сказал Стив твердо, так, как обычно говорил во время заданий, и Тони на мгновение задумался — облегчит ли это его маленькую проблемку с внезапной эрекцией в разгаре битвы, или наоборот. Скорее, наоборот. Стив чуть подался к нему, взглянул прямо в лицо. — Я не ребенок. Я знаю, что такое секс. И знаю, чего хочу. Может, мне и не хватает практического опыта, но я очень… — Он наклонился еще ближе, почти вплотную, и облизнул губы. — Очень хорошо умею планировать.

— Я знаю, — Тони тоже шагнул вперед, так, что они оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу, и да, вот же он, чудесный твердый член.

— Когда я чего-то хочу, то добиваюсь этого, — сказал Стив. — Тебя — в том числе.

Один поцелуй, еще один, и Тони отстранился, ровно настолько, чтобы стащить с себя то, что еще на нем оставалось.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять, — сказал он, сбрасывая туфли и носки, и что там еще стояло между ним и тем, чтобы оказаться голым в одной постели со Стивом. — Ну, то есть, я думал, не знаю, что ты можешь изменить решение, знаешь, это…

— Нет, — отрезал Стив, на лице его отражался неприкрытый и болезненный голод. — Нет. — Губы приоткрыты, щеки горят, глаза почти черные. — Как ты мог подумать…

— Да потому что ты ничего не делал! Целый месяц прошел! — Тони перевел дух — дыхание срывалось, требовательное желание и досада кипели внутри. — Я выписался из госпиталя, а ты меня едва в щеку чмокнул. Что я должен был подумать?

— Ты еще поправлялся, — начал было Стив, и Тони фыркнул.

— Если ты собираешься изображать стеснительную фиалку каждый раз, когда я заработаю синяк, Кэп, то мы так никогда ни до чего не доберемся. Так что тебе придется привыкнуть.

— Понимаешь, мы с тобой не… То есть, ну, я хотел… — Стив умолк. Сглотнул. — Я хотел сначала сходить на свидание, — сказал он, и его голос прозвучал сдавленно. Осторожно и слишком взвешенно, словно Стив не знал, что будет дальше. Он поднял голову, заглянул Тони в глаза. — Я хотел тебя. Все это время. Но…

Он пожал плечами.

— Ты много значишь. Для меня. Потому что ты — это ты, потому что ты мой друг, не только потому, что я хочу тебя.

Он поднял руку, вцепился себе в волосы и выругался сквозь зубы.

— Я неправильно объясняю.

Тони смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Стив, — наконец, выговорил он, — ты что, пытался вести себя, как приличный человек?

Тони улыбнулся, где-то внизу живота свернулось незнакомое тепло, ничего общего с сексом не имеющее.

— То есть ты хотел все сделать правильно, да? Пойти вместе поужинать, выйти куда-нибудь на люди?

Стив расправил плечи и поднял подбородок.

— Да.

— То есть, чтобы я, не дай бог, не подумал, что ты это все затеял только ради секса? — Тони сделал шаг вперед.

— Не ради. — Стив снова сглотнул, и это не должно было выглядеть так сексуально, Тони не должен был думать только о его губах, и руках, и всем остальном, открытом взгляду, потому что происходящее сейчас было очень важно. Стив встретился с ним взглядом, серьезным просто до боли.

— Я… — он едва заметно улыбнулся. — Ты много для меня значишь, — сказал он. — И если бы пришлось выбирать, оставаться твоим другом или спать с тобой, я бы остался другом. — Стив снова залился краской и добавил: — Хотя, если честно, я бы не хотел выбирать. Пожалуйста?

Тони втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— В постель, Роджерс, немедленно, я собираюсь перевернуть твой мир.

— Тони… — На лице Стива расцвела улыбка, напряжение враз исчезло, щеки снова порозовели, в голосе заискрился смех. — Неужели, Тони?

— Я серьезно. Ты. Раздевайся и в постель. Давай-давай, я считаю это вызовом, а я от вызовов не уклоняюсь. — Тони уперся пальцем в грудь Стива и толкнул. Стив со смехом упал на кровать спиной вперед.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, как эгоистично то, что ты сейчас говоришь? — он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Тони, который как раз ухватил его за штанину и потянул. Стив прогнулся, брюки легко соскользнули вниз, и Тони швырнул их через плечо.

— И тем не менее, ты в моей постели, голый, так что, похоже, готов мириться с моим эгоизмом, — Тони самодовольно улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз. — Вот и славно. Потому что я плохо умею притворяться. Хорошо, что тебе нравится мой эгоизм, потому что вряд ли у меня получится просто так взять и выключить его…

Стив обхватил его поперек спины, ладонь легла чуть ниже поясницы, и потянул на себя. Тони не стал сопротивляться и рухнул прямиком в его объятия.

— Привет, — сказал он, нависая сверху.

Стив выдохнул тихое: «Привет», — и поцеловал его.

* * *

Стив совсем не хотел просыпаться.

Если не просыпаться, можно было остаться подольше в тепле, уюте, и обнимать Тони, немного слишком крепко. Прижиматься грудью к его спине и чувствовать под ладонями тепло его кожи.

Слушать ровный ритмичный звук дыхания, похожий на тихую колыбельную. Если не просыпаться, то можно было бы остаться здесь до утра, уткнувшись лицом в растрепанные волосы Тони, и чувствовать, как в ногу упирается твердая щиколотка Тони.

Стив хотел бы не просыпаться, чтобы все это оставалось смутным, мимолетным сновидением, которое он уже видел раньше, много раз. Сны о сексе его смущали, оставляли взвинченным и болезненно возбужденным, когда все тело горело от желания, и любое облегчение, которое он мог принести сам себе, оказывалось в лучшем случае мимолетным. Такие сны его расстраивали и сбивали с толку. Но такие, как этот, где не было ничего, кроме тепла и бесконечной близости, где Тони спал рядом, прижимаясь к его спине или под боком, эти сны разбивали ему сердце.

Реальность оказалась лучше. И в то же время гораздо хуже.

Стив боялся пошевелиться, в надежде, что ему каким-то чудом удастся снова уснуть. Что можно будет погрузиться обратно в бесконечное тепло и забыть о том, что когда-нибудь настанет утро. Пока оно не настанет на самом деле. После всего, что случилось, всего, через что пришлось пройти: напряжение, усилия, страх, потери — неужели он не заслужил одну-единственную ночь? Одну чертову ночь, когда можно будет спокойно уснуть рядом с тем, кто, например, любит его?

А даже если Тони его и не любит — это ничего, Стив может представить себе, что любит, пока они оба буду спать, свернувшись рядом. Деля на двоих тепло, и место под одеялом, и смятые простыни.

Стив не открывал глаза, не шевелился, старался не думать, просто вспоминал, в мельчайших деталях, касания шершавых пальцев Тони и жар его губ, то, как его дыхание срывалось и перемежалось хрипом, когда он был на пределе, как темнели его глаза и полыхали щеки, какими были его волосы наощупь и как пахла кожа. Стив хотел запомнить все. Хотел утонуть в воспоминаниях, если в конце концов окажется один в своей собственной постели, так близко и так далеко.

Стив подавил порыв обхватить Тони покрепче и вцепиться в него, потому что, как он подозревал, это был самый быстрый способ добиться того, чтобы ему вежливо указали на дверь.

— Я отсюда слышу, как ты там себе напридумывал невесть чего.

От голоса Тони, охрипшего, низкого и многообещающего, Стив вздрогнул и с трудом сглотнул.

— Прости, — шепнул он, и Тони заворочался рядом, скользя кожей по коже. — Я тебя разбудил?

Тони недовольно заворчал:

— Еще очень рано. Даже для тебя. Спи.

Стив взвесил эти слова. Скрипнул зубами.

— Я не знаю, как себя вести.

— О, этикет? Все просто. Множество оргазмов для всех, черный галстук необязателен. — Тони немного отодвинулся и обернулся, глядя на Стива через плечо, немного сонно из-под полуопущенных век. В спальне было все еще темно, но рассвет понемногу просачивался в окна, Стиву его хватало, чтобы ясно видеть. — Тебе правда нужно знать что-то еще?

— Я должен… — Стив пожалел о том, что он сейчас видит Тони. Наверное, отказ было бы легче перенести, не глядя на зацелованные губы Тони. — Мне уйти?

Тони сморгнул и прищурился.

— О. То есть… — он еще отодвинулся, потянул простыни на себя и сел, одеяла соскользнули вниз, к бедрам. Стиву пришлось постараться, чтобы не протянуть руку и не провести пальцами по мягкой, обычно скрытой от взгляда коже чуть ниже пупка. Тони откашлялся, снова привлекая внимание Стива. — Куда уйти? К себе?

Стив сжал кулаки, под одеялом, под подушкой у себя под головой.

— Ну, я могу уйти. Не знаю, как это должно происходить, я не… — Он замолчал, разозлился сам на себя. Почему-то все должно быть настоько неловким и неуклюжим. Ему уже столько лет, а он все еще такой несмышлёный и не знает, что делать.

Как выяснилось, секс сам по себе оказался еще самой простой частью.

Тони быстро постучал пальцами по дуговому реактору, его лицо не выражало ничего.

— А ты хочешь? — неожиданно спросил он, увидел растерянность на лице Стива и покачал головой. — Еще раз — ты хочешь уйти к себе? Потому что — пожалуйста. Если тебе так удобней. Если ты так хочешь, хорошо. Хорошо, — повторил он, но в последнем слове снова чуть сбился, словно патефонная игла скользнула по слишком заезженной пластинке.

Стив длинно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Мне просто, понимаешь, нужно уйти. — Он сдался, потому что чувство унижения, то, как он постоянно напоминал Тони, кто здесь неуклюжий нелепый девственник, стало невыносимым. Он зажмурился. — Я просто… Это так обычно происходит, да?

Тони наклонился к нему, лицо все еще не выражало ничего.

— К черту все, что обычно происходит, — резко сказал он. — Чего ты хочешь, Стив? Не что тебе кажется нужным сделать, не что, по твоему мнению, от тебя ждут или хотят другие — чего ты сам хочешь?

Стив уставился на него, высматривая в его лице что-нибудь, хоть какую-то подсказку, за которую он мог бы уцепиться, и сдался.

— Я хочу остаться тут, — сказал он очень тихо, с мольбой в голосе.

И лицо Тони мгновенно расслабилось.

— Вот и хорошо, — отрывисто сказал он. — И я хочу, чтобы ты остался. И поскольку мы оба с этим согласны, предлагаю еще поспать.

Он снова откинулся на подушки, золотисто-смуглая кожа резким контрастом выделялась на белых простынях, и теперь Стив уже не смог удержаться, он протянул руку и скользнул кончиками пальцев по боку Тони. Тот оттолкнул его руку и перехватил за запястье.

— Перестань, — проворчал Тони. — Не дразнись, я слишком устал.

— Извини, — сказал Стив, но прежде чем он успел убрать руку, как Тони переплел их пальцы и потянул к себе. Стив послушно подался ближе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу, и Тони уставился на него, щурясь в бледном предутреннем свете.

— Ты что, правда решил, что я пинками выгоню тебя из постели? — хрипло спросил он. Стив пожал плечами и потянулся поправить подушку. Он старался не смотреть Тони в глаза, но все же услышал, как тот вздохнул.

— Если бы я не хотел… — Тони оборвал сам себя. — То мы бы пошли к тебе. Тогда я сам мог бы уйти в любой момент. Если бы я не хотел… — Он закрыл рот так резко, что даже зубы щелкнули. — Спи.

Стив чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы поправить подушку под плечом.

— Я не особенно искушен в этих делах, — сказал он тихо. — Просто не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, вот и все.

Тони закрылся лицом в подушку и сказал что-то, чего Стив не расслышал, потом поднял голову. Стив удивленно взглянул на него.

— Стив, солнышко, слова «неловкое положение» можно произносить в этой постели, только если ты хочешь попробовать что-нибудь эдакое, акробатическое. В любом другом случае тебе не надо волноваться.

Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять шутку, и он почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я, э, я постараюсь запомнить.

— Буду признателен. — Тони подтянул одеяло повыше, а когда снова устроился на подушках, то оказался лицом к лицу со Стивом.

— Тони?

— М-м-м?

Стив погладил его по спине, запоминая ощущения от двигающихся под кожей мышц, запоминая очертания тела.

— Ты еще будешь здесь утром?

Тони открыл один глаз и недовольно посмотрел на него:

— Разговоры по душам тебе не даются. Ничего, что я это вслух говорю?

— Я знаю, — Стив скользнул губами по его виску. — Так будешь?

Тони приподнял голову, подставляясь под поцелуй, и уткнулся лицом в грудь Стиву.

— Да. Доволен?

— Доволен. — Стив рискнул повернуться и уткнулся носом в растрепанные волосы Тони. Он сделал глубокий вдох, медленный и долгий, наслаждаясь запахом. — Тони?

Тони поднял голову и сурово взглянул на него:

— Я сплю, Роджерс.

Губы Стива дрогнули, и он придвинулся ближе, отважился на поцелуй. Несмотря на суровый вид, Тони охотно ответил, его губы были мягкими и податливыми. Отстраняясь, Стив шепнул:

— Если я проснусь, а у кровати будет стоять Пеппер, с моими вещами в пакете из химчистки, нам с тобой будет, о чем поговорить, Старк.

Тони уставился на него, потом рассмеялся и зарылся лицом в плечо Стива.

— Ты — это что-то особенное, — выговорил он, когда немного успокоился. — Совершенно особенное. Ты об этом знаешь?

— Я спущусь в мастерскую и у нас состоится серьезный разговор, — Стив пытался сохранять серьезность, но это было трудней, чем обычно, потому что ощущения от смеха Тони оказалось просто невероятным. Он снова погладил Тони по спине, прослеживая ладонью знакомые контуры.

Тони все еще посмеивался, его дыхание ложилось на кожу Стива.

— Как ты вообще узнал об этом? — с трудом выговорил он.

— Это был номер шесть в списке того, что Пеппер больше никогда не станет делать, — Стив подвинулся еще ближе.

— О, да, помню, крику было до небес, — Тони зевнул, поудобней устроился на подушке, царапнул щетиной Стива и того прошило дрожью. — По-моему, она слишком остро отреагировала.

— Тони, ты пытался уклониться от слушаний в конгрессе, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Пеппер — снисходительная и всепрощающая женщина.

— Самый странный разговор, который происходил в этой постели, — Тони снова зевнул, и Стив не смог сдержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его припухшие со сна губы. Он почувствовал, как Тони запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и захотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Так плохо? — прошептал он, когда наконец все-таки отстранился, слово выдохом легло на щеку Тони.

— Да нет, вряд ли было бы плохо, даже если бы ты старался, — Тони подался назад. — Я буду здесь утром. А теперь спи.

Стив ухмыльнулся и отважился придвинуться поближе. Тони заворчал себе под нос, но обнял Стива, ладонь тепло и уверенно легла на поясницу.

— Я почти что слышу, как тебя распирает от самодовольства.

— Имею право, — Стив закрыл глаза. — Я сплю с Тони Старком.

— Ага, правильно разыграй свои козыри и сможешь снова трахнуть его утром, — голос Тони звучал немного невнятно.

Стив вспыхнул, почувствовал, как румянец заливает его лицо, шею, все тело, и пошевелился, пытаясь убедить свой уже вполне бодрое и готовый действовать организм, что нужно подождать. А слишком пылкое сердце — что не стоит слишком привязываться.

— Жду не дождусь. И может быть, уговорю его провести в постели весь день, — прошептал он.

Тони застонал:

— Хотелось бы напомнить, что сегодня вечером мы спасли этот чертов город, и я слишком устал, чтобы даже думать об этом. — Он немного помолчал. — По крайней мере, еще несколько часов.

— Я заведу будильник.

— Этот разговор зашел куда-то не туда.

— Спи, Тони.

Стив, ухмыляясь, свернулся рядом, и снова задремал.

* * *

Стив краем глаза уловил движение и вспышку света и потянулся за телефоном.

— Думаю, мы привлекли его внимание, — сказал он, зажав трубку между ухом и плечом, и принялся складывать карандаши в футляр, один за другим. — Ты поднимешься?

— Буду через пять минут, — отозвался Тони, перекрикивая громкую музыку. — Постарайся не травмировать ребенка.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Я не собираюсь… Просто приходи, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и уже закрывал альбом, когда над балюстрадой возникла знакомая красная маска.

— Привет! — Паук уставился на него.

— Ну здравствуй, — Стив быстрым размеренным шагом пересек крышу от посадочной площадки к краю и присел, протянув руку Пауку. — Спасибо, что зашел.

— Не за что! — Паук ухватился за его руку и запрыгнул на крышу. — Я решил, что это, наверное, по мою душу. Спайди-сигнал, да? — его голос звучал довольно, он выпрямился, расправил плечи и чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Да уж, с ним пришлось повозиться, больше такого делать не буду, — на крышу вышел Тони. — Джарвис, вырубай световое шоу.

Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на Паука, и принялся вытирать руки тряпкой.

— Как дела, пацан?

Человек-Паук пожал плечами.

— Ничего, трепыхаюсь потихоньку. А что стряслось?

— Вот, — Тони протянул ему карточку. — Это тебе.

Паук взял карточку и покрутил ее в руках.

— Ух ты, подарочный сертификат в «Планету комиксов». — Он немного помолчал. — Это странно. Вы же понимаете, да? В смысле — подарочный сертификат? Мне приятно, что я смог помочь и не отдать концы при этом, так что порыв богатенького парня сунуть всем и каждому чаевые тут, кажется, немного чересчур. — Он вскинул голову. — И еще даже не рождество.

— Заткнись, малец, — велел Тони. — Вот правда. Просто… перестань говорить.

Он скрестил руки на груди и испытующе приподнял бровь:

— Сертификат будет регулярно пополняться. Так что ни в чем себе не отказывай. Покупай, что хочешь. Наслаждайся.

Паук ненадолго опустил голову, но потом снова выпрямился, расправил плечи и упрямо задрал подбородок.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и протянул карточку Тони. — Но правда, не надо.

— О, это не просто подарочный сертификат. Дотронься большим пальцем до планеты на логотипе, — велел Тони. — И прижми. Готово? Джарвис, считываем.

— Да, сэр.

Человек-Паук внимательно взглянул на Тони, но сделал то, что ему было сказано. Спустя несколько секунд и яркую вспышку света карточка у него в руке изменилась. Теперь она выглядела совершенно иначе.

— Что это? — спросил он, поднимая ее вверх.

Стив оглянулся на Тони, тот с улыбкой кивнул, и он повернулся к Пауку.

— Как полномочные представители инициативы Мстители, мы бы хотели предложить тебе место в нашем резерве.

— Я не, я не особенно командный игрок, — сказал Человек-Паук, но вцепился в карточку так, что согнул ее. На гладком пластике четко выделялся логотип Мстителей. Ниже была отпечатана фотография Паука в маске и его псевдоним.

— И не надо, — негромко сказал Стив. — Эта карточка дает тебе свободу действий. И связь. Если городу понадобится твоя помощь, мы свяжемся с тобой. Как ты распорядишься этой информацией — твое дело. А если у тебя случатся неприятности, ты сможешь связаться с нами. И мы придем на выручку.

— Это коммуникатор, — объяснил Тони. — Если нам понадобится поговорить с тобой, он будет пищать и вибрировать. Ты сможешь им управлять и в перчатках, и без, но для всех, кроме тебя, это всего лишь подарочный сертификат. Если у тебя случатся настоящие проблемы — сломай его. Тогда заработает аварийный передатчик, сигнал отправится к нам, к Фантастической Четверке, к Людям Икс, в ЩИТ — ко всем, кто окажется в зоне приема. Последнее недоразумение ясно показало — у нас могут быть проблемы, для решения которых двух-трех человек может не хватить. А ты сам сказал, что знаком со всеми.

Человек-Паук не шевелился. Ничего не говорил.

— Эй, — сказал Тони, и он поднял голову. Тони подождал, пока Паук действительно обратит на него внимание, и криво улыбнулся. — Друг сказал мне как-то раз, что необязательно продолжать строить из себя волка-одиночку. Ты не должен всегда оставаться в одиночестве. — Он шагнул ближе к Стиву — намеренно или нет, Стиву было все равно. Он просто радовался, что Тони это сделал. — Так легче. У тебя словно появляется страховочная сетка.

— Вы же не можете…

— Конечно, можем, — перебил его Тони. — Честное слово. Можем.

— ЩИТ использует это против меня, — Человек-Паук протянул карту. — Вы не станете, я знаю, но они точно будут. Они используют это, а я не…

Стив перевел дух.

— ЩИТ уже знает, кто ты. Ты же в курсе, да?

Паук невыразительно пожал плечами:

— Мне нравится думать, что они ничего не знают, — сказал он. Его голос казался очень юным и безропотным.

— Это не наше дело, — сказал Тони. — И мы ничего не знаем. Но у ЩИТа есть доступ ко всем цифровым данным, везде, кроме моей башни. Они могут отследить тебя до самого крыльца твоего дома, малец. И знают, кто ты такой. Пока что они тебя не трогают, но знают о тебе все.

Паука передернуло.

— У меня семья, — сказал он наконец. — У меня… есть те, кого я должен защищать. Те, кого я люблю.

Тони указал на карточку:

— А мы поможем тебе.

— Что бы ты сейчас ни решил, мы поможем тебе, — сказал Стив и протянул руку. — И тебе нужно сделать выбор. Мы решили, что ты будешь нашим первым резервистом. Это согласовано со всей командой. Ты согласен?

Несколько долгих секунд прошло в молчании. А потом Человек-Паук схватил Стива за руку, быстрым, почти неуловимым движением. Его хватка была крепкой и сильной, и Стив ответил на рукопожатие.

— Да, — сказал Паук, его голос сорвался, и он откашлялся. — Спасибо.

— Браво, отлично, превосходно. Но здесь чертовски холодно, — сказал Тони. — И не стесняйся пользоваться сертификатом, малец.

— Я не…

— Нет, серьезно, не стесняйся. Ты занят, ты вряд ли успеваешь подрабатывать после занятий, и мы все знаем это. Просто… побудь ребенком еще немного. Читай комиксы, купи своей подружке футболку с Черной Вдовой, живи на диете из Сникерсов и видеоигр, просто будь ребенком. — Он ткнул пальцев в сторону Паука. — А если мы тебе понадобимся мы, используй другие его функции. Понял?

— Да, сэр.

— Вот и хорошо. Все, я ушел. Позвони, если будем нужны. — Тони помахал рукой и отправился к дверям в гостиную. — Не обижай ребенка, Кэп.

Стив закатил глаза:

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Не обижай ребенка, — повторил Паук. Он так и держал карточку в руках. — Неплохо бы. Ребенок оценит.

Стив взглянул на него, в груди неприятно сжалось.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко, чтобы в нем не было жестких и укоризненных нот. — Мне не нравится то, что ты делаешь.

Паук дернулся, и Стив вздохнул:

— Не потому, что я считаю, будто ты не справляешься. Ты просто не должен. Не должен ввязываться в эту борьбу, не должен подвергать себя угрозам. Это мы должны защищать тебя. Но сейчас именно мы с этим и не справляемся. И то, что ты вынужден бороться сам, означает, что мир подвел тебя.

Паук пожал плечами:

— Дети не в первый раз участвуют в войне, Кэп.

— Много чего происходит не в первый раз, — сказал ему Стив. — И от этого не становится правильным. Просто мы еще не нашли, как это исправить. Пока не нашли. — Он улыбнулся. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами, когда мы это исправим. Я хочу, чтобы ты боролся вместе с нами. А для этого, знаешь ли, тебе придется поберечь себя.

— Я сильнее, чем выгляжу, — сказал Паук. — И круче. Тоже.

— Я понял, — Стив наклонился за альбомом. — Я часто здесь рисую, сказал он совершенно другим, легким тоном, словно продолжая начатый разговор. — Мне нравится сидеть здесь и просто… — он продемонстрировал альбом, — рисовать.

— Ага, я тебя видел, — отозвался Паук.

— И ни разу не заглянул поболтать?

Паук помолчал.

— Нет, — в конце концов осторожно сказал он.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Если видишь меня, заходи, — сказал он. — Ты же не знаешь. Может, мне одиноко.

— Тебе бывает одиноко?

— Паук, всем бывает одиноко.

Паук кивнул.

— Кэп? Спасибо, — он поднял карточку, — за это. И, ну, за все остальное.

Стив подобрал футляр с карандашами.

— Если хочешь, — сказал он легко, едва заметно улыбаясь, — ты можешь сделать мне одолжение.

— Конечно! Что тебе нужно?

Стив оглянулся через плечо на окна гостиной. Тони сидел на диване с планшетом в руках, судя по тому, что его губы шевелились, он спорил — или с Джарвисом, или с кем-то по телефону.

— Можешь выяснить в своем магазине комиксов, есть ли у них кенгурушки моего размера?

Паук проследил за его взглядом и уточнил:

— С Железным Человеком?

— С Железным Человеком, — подтвердил Стив.

— А ты знаешь, что они продают, ну, пижамные штаны с Железным Человеком? То есть, еще много разного, но эти штаны — они действительно неприличные, — сказал Паук. — Из черного шелка, с принтом в виде маски ЖЧ, а вокруг еще цветочки и надписи «Love Machine».

Стив не сразу понял, что у него отвисла челюсть.

— Нет.

— О да, — в голосе Паука звучал смех. — Они чудовищные. И я точно знаю, где их можно купить.

— Буду признателен за ссылку, спасибо.

Внутри, в гостиной, Тони взглянул на него и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Стив помахал рукой и сказал, обращаясь к Пауку:

— Будь осторожен. Береги себя. И зови нас, если будем нужно.

— Я вернусь до полуночи, обещаю, и никто от меня не забеременеет, — сказал Паук.

— Если тебе нужна лекция про безопасный секс, я позову Тони, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался Стив.

— Ух ты, мне прилетело моей же шуткой, нет, пожалуйста, умоляю, у меня и так куча проблем, даже без советов про секс от Тони Старка. Пожалуйста. Не надо.

— Да, так я и думал, — сдерживая улыбку, Стив направился к двери. — Следующая неделя, вечер вторника, восемь часов. Ты занят?

— Э… нет?

— Хорошо. Приходи сюда, мы должны начать боевую подготовку, прежде чем ты столкнешься с кем-нибудь, кто на самом деле умеет драться.

— Вообще-то, я думаю, что…

Стив оглянулся.

— В восемь.

Плечи Паука поднялись и опустились.

— Ладно, хорошо. Вторник.

— Спасибо, — улыбаясь сам себе, Стив вошел внутрь.

— Как прошло? — спросил Тони и подвинулся, подбирая под себя ноги. Несмотря на то, что на диване было достаточно места для них обоих, как бы Тони ни раскидывался. Стив воспринял это как положительный знак.

Он сел и устроил ноги Тони у себя на коленях.

— Неплохо. Хотя я продолжаю думать, что мы должны были просто организовать ему именную стипендию и отправить в Индиану.

— Что, «ни разу не супергерой, никогда не боролся со злом», такую стипендию? — спросил Тони, улыбаясь. Он взял свой бокал с мартини и пригубил его. — Не думаю, что он согласился бы.

— Мы бы что-нибудь придумали, — сказал Стив и взял соломинку с наколотыми на нее оливками, которую протянул ему Тони. — Спасибо.

— Мы и придумали, — Тони зевнул и свернулся клубком. — Ты не можешь усыновить каждого беспризорного супергероя, которого мы находим. Ты же в курсе, да?

Стив пожал плечами и раскусил оливку.

— Не понимаю, почему, — сказал он, ухмыляясь. — У нас достаточно места, чтобы…

— Нет.

— Но… — деланно невинным голосом начал было Стив.

— Ни за что, — Тони протянул руку и схватил его за ворот рубашки, скомкал его в кулаке. — Ты просто стихийное бедствие, — сказал он, притягивая Стива поближе, чтобы поцеловать.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

— Всего парочку… — прошептал он, и Тони принялся расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

— Нет.

Стив рассмеялся и позволил Тони стащить его рубашку через голову.

— Мы можем договориться.

— Да неужели?

— Пункт первый, мы не будем заниматься сексом в гостиной.

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Как насчет просто страстных ласк?

— Тони…

— Я серьезно. Мне кажется, нам еще много чего нужно наверстать, я бы хотел снова прокатиться с тобой, и в этот раз без подростка на заднем сиденье, это было бы просто отлично…

— Тони! — Стив ощутил, как заливается румянцем. — Ты не…

— Это что, «нет»? — спросил Тони, блеснув зубами в улыбке.

— Это… — Стив придвинулся ближе и поцеловал его, с жаром и, наверное, чересчур агрессивно, и застонал, когда Тони царапнул зубами его нижнюю губу. — В спальню.

— Слушаюсь, Кэп!


End file.
